The Greatest Fear
by butirstar
Summary: Asuka received a letter from Heihachi Mishima saying that he wanted her to live with him. Asuka hesitated to live in a mansion for she was afraid of her brother, Jin. Asuka knew about Jin's secret. Could she manage to overcome her greatest fear?


This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Tekken characters.

I sighed as I read the letter for hundreds of times. I wished that I am dreaming right now. I tried pinching my arms several times but I did not wake up from the dream. It was not a dream after all. I was sitting on the bus seat with bunch of old folks and some teenagers. I was on my way to my paternal grandfather's house.

After a few hours catching few winks, the bus eventually stopped at the last station. The door shrieked as it opened and everyone was getting ready to get down from the bus. I stood up and did some stretching before I took my bag pack. I got out and started to look around. The sun had risen. I could see the buildings as the sun rays shimmered on the glasses. I really, really hated this polluted city. I looked at my watch. It was 7 o'clock.

I yawned and searched for a place to take some nap but I could not because I heard someone was calling my name. I turned around and saw a man with a black tuxedo, wearing sunglasses and a woman who was wearing the same attire as the sunglasses man.

"Miss Asuka," he called, "we are here to fetch you. Your grandfather is waiting for your arrival." The man took my bag.

"I am Anna and this is Eddy. We are here to escort you to Mishima mansion," the woman, Anna explained as she could see that I was furious about them. I nodded and followed them to the car.

We reached the mansion in 30 minutes. It was located on top of the hill. I did not want to stay in this mansion, not that I hate this big, old, mysterious mansion but I was scared to meet a person who used to be my playmate.

"Welcome home, Asuka," grandfather hugged me as I stepped inside the mansion. "I am glad that you arrived safe and sound. Have you taken your breakfast yet?"

"Not yet, Grandfather," I replied. He chuckled and asked Eddy to put my bag in my room. Grandfather asked me to join the breakfast with him.

Grandfather asked me a lot of questions for I knew that we have not met for a long time. He told me that I will be schooling here, in this city. The school was after his family name; Mishima High School.

After breakfast, he went to work and he said that my brother will take of me. My heart was thumping as he told me that. Anna took me to my room. It was the biggest room I ever had and I liked it. I opened the window and I was so amazed. There was a beautiful garden near my bedroom. I smiled for I really missed my home. My real home.

I unpacked my things and decided to take a walk around the mansion as this was the first time I have been here. As I opened the door, I was taken aback. I could not move my legs and I felt numb. It was him, standing in front of me. I did not know that his room was opposite to mine.

He just glanced at me and walked away. Suddenly I remembered about the red glowing eyes. I quickly shut the door and throw myself on the bed. I was sweating hard. I calmed myself down for a few minutes. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to tell grandfather that I wanted to go back to my home.

I opened my bag pack and took out a book that I used to write my journals. The letter that I received a week ago was neatly slipped between the pages. My aunt said that it was the perfect time I should stay with my own family. My parents passed away when I was 7 and my brother promised that he would take care of me. But when he was 17, everything had changed.

My past memories shattered as I heard a knock on the door. My heart was thumping again and this time I could hear my own heartbeat. I slowly walked to the door. My shaking hands slowly touched the doorknob and the door creaked as I opened it. It was Anna.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Miss Asuka. I just want to ask you whether you want to go somewhere today," said Anna.

"Sure, why not? I would love to, Miss Anna," I smiled, trying to hide that I was nervous.

"Are you okay? You are sweating. Are you having a cold," she asked.

"No, I am fine, thank you. I was doing some stretching just now," I frantically waved my hands.

She nodded and we went to the porch. The driver, Mr. Bryan, was waiting for us.

"Where would you want to go, Miss Asuka?" asked Mr. Bryan.

"I would like to go to the park, please," I said after thinking for a while.

Anna and I got into the car and Mr. Bryan took us to the park. I loved going to the park and in this city there is the biggest park I ever seen. I was enjoying myself at the park with Anna. We talked a lot and I thought that we could be best friend.

"Anna, I think I left my watch at the toilet," I said after walking several steps away from the toilet.

"Do you want me to get it?" she asked.

"No, it is okay. I will take it myself. You wait here," I politely refused and ran back to the public toilet. I left it near the sink. When I walked out from the toilet, someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but one of them covered the chloroform towel to my mouth. Everything was blackened out.

I opened my eyes and stirred. I was inside a dark room. I heard few men talking with each other. Where am I right now? I tried to look around but I was tied. I could not move. My mouth also been covered with rope. I wished that somebody will save me. I hoped that Anna knew that I was missing and told grandfather as fast as she could. Then, I remembered my brother's promise. He said that he would take care of me and protected me. I wanted him to save me. I called his name inside my heart.

Suddenly, I heard some panicking voices. Not long after that, I heard someone screaming. It sounded like he had been injured or killed. Then the door burst. Somebody or something was approaching me. My eyes widened as I saw that red glowing eyes. I tried to scream but I could not. I wriggled myself, trying to break free. It was the devil! I knew it! I remembered the eyes and the black wings.

The devil approached slowly and looked into my eyes. I could feel tears were flowing down on my cheek. I did not want to die! Its claws touched my body. I thought that it wanted to kill me but I was wrong. It untied me. Then it slowly changed its form. The wings were gone and there were no red eyes. My brother had turned back to normal. He hugged me.

"Asuka, I'm sorry. I know that you are scared of me. I may be a monster to you but I will never hurt you. The night that you saw me changing, I was trying to protect you. A group of assassin wanted both of us dead so I have to use my 'other' self to destroy them. They are the one who killed Mother and Father"

"When Grandfather knew about this, he took me with him immediately. I wanted to take you with me but Grandfather said that it was not the right time. I am so sorry, Asuka. Please, forgive me for what I have done to you all these years," he whispered to my ears as he apologised.

I hugged him tight and I cried. I was pleased that I still have my old brother. He took me back to the mansion and we told grandfather what had happened. Anna asked my apology for she was careless not to follow me to the toilet. I told her that it was not her fault. My grandfather was glad that I was safe and I promised that I will be careful next time.

I was late for school and I hurried downstairs. I looked at the clock. 15 minutes to 8.

"Looks like you are late today. I made a lunch box for you," my brother handed me the lunch box.

"Thanks so much, Jin-nii. Can you take me to school? I do not think I could arrive in time by cycling. Please," I begged him.

He smiled and nodded.

"Cool!" I hugged him.

"Hurry up. You are going to be late," he said and took my bag pack.

I kissed grandfather's cheek before going to school and he told me to enjoy my school life.

My brother took me to school. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead before I walked off. "Call me after school. I will pick you up," he waved.

"Okay, Jin-nii!" I waved him back and ran to my class.

I am happy with my life now. I was not afraid of my brother anymore. Even though he had a devil inside him, but he still had a gentle heart. At last, I have overcome my greatest fear.

**Please Review. Thank You.**


End file.
